harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty I - Michnar
thumb|Michnar Witam serdecznie wszystkich użytkowników HPW. Oto jeden z wielu wywiado-rozmów. Na „''pierwszy''” ogień poznacie trochę naszego Biurokratę Michnara, określanego jako Ministra Magii lub ojca HPW. Spotkanie miało odbyć się razem z Saru, ale terminowo się nie zgrało XD. Tak więc zapraszam do tej „''krótkiej''” rozmowy, która szybko zamieniła się w kilku godzinną. BlackAngel: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłeś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. Michnar: Cześć wszystkim, nazywam się Michał i posługuje się nickiem Michnar :) Na wiki jestem od 2010, kiedy chodziłem do podstawówki, obecnie jestem świeżo upieczonym 17-latkiem. B.A.: Miło mi, jak i naszym czytelnikom. Twój nick - kryje się za nim jakaś historia? Czy to przypadkowe połączenie jakichś słów? M.: To połączenie mojego imienia i nazwiska, które zaczyna się od "nar". B.A.: No, no ciekawe. Jako, że wczoraj jak się nie mylę miałeś urodziny, to jeszcze raz najlepsze życzenia - ciągłego rozwoju na wiki (nie tylko HPW), jak i w życiu prywatnym. M.: Dziękuję. B.A.: Jako, że jesteśmy teraz u Madame Rosmerty, to może zaczniemy od tematu HP. Więc można ciebie nazwać "ojcem" HPW? M.: Sam bym siebie tak nie nazwał, bo ja tej wiki nie stworzyłem, dołączyłem w 2010, a powstała w 2006. Mam jednak całkiem duży wpływ w jej dalszym rozwoju, udoskonalaniu artykułów... Chociaż oczywiście nie jestem jedyny, sekretem sukcesu HPW i tego, że ciągle strona się rozwija jest praca w grupie. B.A.: Ale w jakiś sposób można tak ciebie nazwać. Wiesz, jednak jesteś osobą z największymi uprawnieniami. Ale miło słyszeć skromność w twoim głosie *''nieśmiały uśmiech''*. Hmm.. mógłbyś trochę opowiedzieć o swojej przygodzie z HPW? M.: Zaczęło się we wspomnianym 2010 roku w październiku, mniej więcej rok później, również w październiku dostałem prawa administratora. To były inne czasy, wikia bez forum, bez czatu (bardzo wielu z was dzisiaj HPW bez czatu by sobie nie wyobrażała :) ), nie było także tego nieszczęsnego VisualEditora. W wakacje 2013 roku jednak HPW tak naprawdę zaczęło się prężnie rozwijać. Powstało AM, liczba artykułów przebiła wtedy jak dobrze pamiętam 3000. No i przede wszystkim narodziła się społeczność, z której pierwotnej ekipy obecnie mało kto został. Jakoś to się dalej kulało... Zostałem biurokratą w czerwcu 2013, zostaliśmy WM po pamiętnej walce w listopadzie. Artykuły powstawały ciągle nowe, poprawiała się ich jakość. Zresztą te procesy trwają nadal i jakoś nie widać końca. W sumie mógłbym pisać więcej... ale chyba nie ma sensu streszczać historii HPW, co? B.A.: Sądzę, iż historia HPW to temat na inny wywiad, bo dziś ty jesteś w centrum uwagi. Pytanie od nieobecnego dziś Saru: Czy bycie biurokratą to wymagające zadanie? M.: Bycie biurokratą na HPW to nie jest takie trudne zadanie, bo pomijając niektóre epizody, jesteście bardzo ogarnięci :). Jeżeli więc chodzi o samo posiadanie praw biurokraty, nie takie trudne. Trudniejsze jest natomiast to, że jestem traktowany jako taki rozjemca, instancja odwoławcza i trzeba po prostu niwelować spory w miarę mądrze. Dodatkowo jako biurol jestem tak jakby organizatorem wszystkiego... wymaga to trochę zaangażowania, ale lubię to. B.A.: Więc jak widać z twojej wypowiedzi, sam sobie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie, dlaczego jesteś uważany za "ojca" HPW. No, to chyba ważne aby być zadowolonym z tego co się robi. Pozwól, że na chwilę odejdziemy od tematu HPW. Jesteś bardzo zaangażowanym wikianem. Powiedz w ilu wikiach się udzielasz i jak możesz, czy na nich też masz jakieś uprawnienia? M.: Wiesz co, od 2015 roku działam tylko na HPW. Oczywiście założyłem różne wiki: Przewodnik, Mogilno Wiki, byłem adminem na Historii Wiki, jestem nadal na Zwiadowcach Wiki, Wiki Mitologii, Skoki narciarskie Wiki, Książkopedii... dużo, ale to wikie bez społeczności, bo tak naprawdę jak nie ma społeczności, jak nic ciebie na danej wiki nie trzyma, to prędzej czy później tracisz zapał. Myślę, że pomimo mojej miłości do HP, gdyby na HPW nie było tyle ciekawych osób, też bym miał po prostu w pewnym momencie dosyć... a jakoś tak po 6 latach nie mam. B.A.: To miło słyszeć. No niestety wikia bez atmosfery i użytkowników, to tylko kolejna strona. Czyli działaczem byłeś, ale obecnie stałeś się monotematyczny jeśli chodzi o wikie? M.: Obecnie tak. ;) B.A.: Więc zgrabnie wracając do tematu HP. Czy masz jakieś pomysły na dalszy rozwój wiki? Saru pyta: Czy szykujesz coś ciekawego na wakacje? Może mistrzostwa, a może coś specjalnego? I tu nasuwa się kolejne moje pytanie, ale najpierw odpowiedz na te. M.: Na wakacje mam pewien pomysł, coś zbliżonego do Mistrzostw. Jest jednak jeszcze za wcześnie na szczegóły, ale generalnie widzę to jako rywalizację małych grupek, które same by się stworzyły i zbierały punkty. W Mistrzostwach minusem było w dużej mierze odwalanie roboty przez jednego, a reszta się patrzyła. Tutaj zwyciężyliby najpracowitsi. A po wakacjach? A po wakacjach świętowanie 10-lecia naszej HPW, a prywatnie jako fan HP to dla mnie czas premiery Fantastycznych Zwierząt. ;) B.A.: No właśnie, moje pytanie dotyczy 10-lecia, bo jest to, co jak co, ważna data dla naszej społeczności. Czy nasza kadra planuje coś z tej okazji? M.: To będzie już we wrześniu... więc pewnie większość z nas będzie ograniczona szkołą czy coś, jednakże z pewnością zorganizujemy akcje związaną z edycjami. Myślałem także nad zaproszeniem na HPW jak najwięcej ze starej, minionej gwardii HPW, chociaż kontakt z nimi może być trudny. B.A.: To dość zaskakujący rok dla nas. 10-lecie naszej wiki i premiera filmu o Fantastycznych Zwierzętach. Pomysł ze spotkaniem ze starą "gwardią" jest bardzo fajny. Nasi czytelnicy na pewno będą niecierpliwie czekać do września, mogłabym się z tobą o to założyć ;). Masz jakieś oczekiwania co do filmu? M.: Ja z zasady nie lubię filmów. Po prostu ich nie oglądam, jednak przed tym... sam nie wiem. Czuję dreszczyk podniecenia. Spodziewam się czegoś naprawdę dobrego. Liczę, że utrzyma on poziom Harry'ego Pottera i świetnie rozwinie postać epizodycznego dotąd Newtona Scamandera. B.A.: Ciekawe spostrzeżenie. No, na pewno reżyser ma mały "sztylet" nad głową. W końcu przygody Harry'ego są znane na całym świecie. Co do świata HP, jakbyś tam był... to jaki byś był? Oboje wiemy, że zasiliłbyś szeregi domu Gryfa. Powiedz jakie by były twoje losy? M.: Trudno powiedzieć :) . W świecie realnym chcę być adwokatem, ale tego w HP nie ma... (zresztą sąd w HP jest mocno niedemokratyczny). Myślę więc, że zająłbym się pracą w Ministerstwie Magii, może w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. B.A.: Heh. Ciekawe, a myślałam że jednak Minister Magii, jak ciebie nazywają na czacie ;) . W sumie dlaczego ten Departament? M.: Zapewne dlatego, że po prostu lubię prawo, a zresztą jest on najbardziej prestiżowy w całym MM. B.A.: Rozumiem. Więc jak i w życiu prywatnym byś zajmował się kwestiami prawa? Jakieś konkretne prawo interesowałoby ciebie w świecie HP? M.: No, właściwie to napisałaś tak jak w życiu prywatnym... ja dopiero o tym marzę, chodzę do pierwszej liceum. A w prawie czarodziejskim to przydałoby się parę reform. ;) B.A.: Rozumiem, że to pytanie mogło ciebie zaskoczyć. Warto marzyć, to jest fajne dla nas, ludzi. Ale do tego tematu wrócimy w innej formie. Dlaczego dom Gryfa? M.: Bo taki nie miał na Mistrzostwach szefa. Tak szczerze, to wcześniej myślałem o Ravenclawie, a Gryffindor... nie wiem, czy bym tam trafił. Nie jestem zbyt odważny może, ale wydaje mi się, że dosyć lojalny. Ponadto Albus Dumbledore, którego bardzo lubię był z Gryffindoru, jakiś tam wpływ to na pewno ma na mój wybór akurat na ten dom. B.A.: Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe. Na twoim avatarze na HPW widnieje postać Gellerta Grindelwalda, to raczej nie przypadkowy dobór postaci? M.: Tajemniczość tej postaci zawsze mnie fascynowała. Dodatkowo się do tego avka przywiązałem i mam go od wielu lat Właściwie to od samego początku. B.A.: Czyli jesteś fanem niezmieniania avka. Jeszcze jedno pytanie w temacie HP. Jaką masz ródżkę? M.: Plastikową z szachów XD B.A.: A na serio? M.: No taką mam na serio, ale nie umiem powiedzieć jakie drewno pasowałoby do mnie w świecie czarodziejskim ;) B.A.: Nigdy nad tym się nie zastanawiałeś? M.: Nie. ;) B.A.: Pozwól, że dalej pociągnę temat HPW. Skąd pomysł na AM? M.: Przyznam się, że ja na początku planowałem konkurs na ilość, bo wtedy bardziej się dla mnie liczyła, aczkolwiek w końcu wyszedł AM, który na celu miał i ma rozbudowę. B.A.: Jak widać był to strzał w dziesiątkę. Obecnie mamy już... 34 edycję. Czy spodziewałeś się takiego sukcesu? Może jakieś małe podsumowanie? M.: Nie, nie spodziewałem się ;) ale czas leci, a AM zostaje. Podsumowanie... no cóż, dużo artykułów zrobionych, motywacja do pracy, ale to jeszcze nie koniec i AM będzie istniało ;) B.A.: Czyli ogromny sukces, który pomaga rozwijać nasza wiki. Czy AM w jakiś sposób pomogło zdobyć tytuł Wiki Miesiąca? M.: Hahaha nie, Wikia Miesiąca to przede wszystkich czyste raporty. B.A.: Rozumiem, i tu wychodzą lata znajomości mechanizmów wiki. 1 rok vs. 6 lat. I tu mam kolejne pytanie od Saru: Czy ty i Black to świeża sprawa? M.: Świeża dosyć, w końcu mamy ślub dopiero dwa tygodnie. B.A.: Tak, dzięki Saru za pytanie :D. A wracając do rozmowy, wspominałeś o marzeniach jako prawnik. Jakie masz zainteresowania poza wikią? M.: Historia, prawo, geografia, podróżowanie, spędzanie czasu ze znajomymi, długie wycieczki rowerowe (rekordzik to 60 km), czytanie dobrych książek. No i kolekcjonowanie widokówek z różnych miejsc, mam ponad 2600 obecnie, więc jakby jakiemuś Wikianowi się walały po domu to może podesłać. :d B.A.: Ciekawy pomysł. Ale o tym to już prywatnie porozmawiamy. Książki jakieś konkretnie? Może zdradzisz swoje ulubione tytuły? Takie TOP 10. M.: Kiedyś pożerałem książki, obecnie to raczej koncentruje się na innych hobby. Swego czasu jednak zakochałem się w książkach pana Johna Flanagana - "Zwiadowcy". Z innych ciekawych autorów Rick Riordan, Trudi Canavan, Rafał Kosik, Christopher Paolini... no sporo, ale wiadomo - zawsze na 1 miejscu Harry Potter <3. B.A.: No wiadomo, że Harry Potter jest top 1. Pozwól, że dalej będę pytać o zainteresowania. M.: "śmiech" B.A.: Więc jak i podróżowanie, to i zapoznajesz się z miejscową kuchnią. Co byś polecił? M.: Nic, nie umiem gotować, w kuchni ogarniam działanie tylko mikrofali ;d Nie lubię też próbować jakoś specjalnie wyrafinowanych dań... preferuję zwykłego kotleta z kurczaka.;) B.A.: Mi raczej chodziło o to, co jadłeś podczas podróży, a dokładniej co byś polecił? M.: Byłem w Londynie i byliśmy w chińskiej restauracji. Spróbowałem ledwie jednego dania, reszty się brzydziłem. Ale dotąd nie wiem z jakiego zwierzęcia było to mięso. Pies? Wiewiórka? Kurczak? B.A.: Jaką podróż pamiętasz najlepiej? Czyżby wspomnianą wcześniej wyprawę do Londynu? M.: Tak, to było niesamowite. Nawet przez chwilę miałem plan uciec z kolegą na King's Cross w czasie wolnym na zakupy, ale po przemyśleniu lepiej nie pakować się samemu w metro nie znając miasta :D Trzeba więc będzie tam kiedyś wrócić, oby jak najprędzej. B.A.: Jej, naprawdę byłeś w Londynie (zazdroszczę). A czy słuchasz jakiejś muzyki? Bo na pewno masz jakiś gust muzyczny. ;) M.: Lubię pop generalnie i czasami disco polo. Piosenka musi być przede wszystkich wesoła, żeby poprawiała humor, bo po to ma służyć. B.A.: Heh. Fajne podejście co do muzyki. Historia jak wiemy jest szeroka i głęboka. Czy obecnie masz jakieś konkretne zainteresowania? M.: Uwielbiam średniowiecze, Kazimierz Wielki, zakon krzyżacki, to fantastyczne. B.A.: Czyli gł. średniowiecze w "Polsce", czy raczej cała Europa? M.: Na razie Polska, ale zamierzam wiedzę poszerzać. B.A.: Miło mi słyszeć, że jesteś entuzjastą historii. M.: Taaa, historia nauczycielka życia, warto ją znać. B.A.: Dokładnie. Czy chciałbyś coś dodać od siebie? M.: Dziękuję za ten wyczerpujący wywiad i takie szerokie zainteresowanie moją skromną osobą. ;) B.A.: To raczej mi i Saru jest miło, że zgodziłeś się być pierwszym „wywiadem”. Denerwowałeś się trochę przed naszą rozmową? M.: Czym tu się denerwować? Rozmową z żoną? Nieee. :d B.A.: Miło to słyszeć. Czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? Albo czy nawet chciałbyś kogoś polecić do wywiadu? M.: Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytelników ;) Myślę, że następnego w wywiadzie powinniście wziąć Adama. ;) B.A.: Jasne, masz to jak w banku. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za poświęcony czas, bo to jednak były już godziny rozmów. :) M.: Ja również dziękuję i pa. Rozmowa została zarejestrowana dnia 24.04.2016 w miły niedzielny wieczór, w doborowym towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad z Michałem wam się spodobał. Pod spodem macie przydatne linki. Zapraszam do zgłaszania kolejnych osób do Wieczorów… Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować za czytanie tych wypocin. Mam nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób poznaliście bardziej Michnara. Również chciałam podziękować: Saru za podrzucenie pytań, Alice za sprawdzenie ort i itp., Michałowi za wzięcie udziału w tym projekcie, wam społeczności za czytanie. EDIT: dziękuję Adamowi z apomysł z kolorami. :) _____ Kolejny wywiad: maj 2016 Post do zapisów: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy *I